


Dance With My Heart

by BiconBane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiconBane/pseuds/BiconBane
Summary: When he first falls in love, he's dancing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM DECEASED.

The first time Yuuri falls in love with Victor, he is dancing. He skates like a dream, spinning under the lights like an angel. Yuuri’s face gets hot and his eyes get huge. He’s twelve, and his mind doesn’t completely know what is means to look at someone outside family and love them so completely, but his heart knows. And his heart beats right along with Victor’s dance.

 

Yuuri strives to get better. He wants to skate as well as Victor, wants to capture hearts and minds as well as that angel does. He wants Victor to look at him and for his face to get hot too. He wants to be the angel spinning on the ice as much as he wants the angel to watch him dance.

 

He fails a lot, and what confidence he had is hidden behind layers of anxiety. Sometimes, he doesn’t know why he keeps going, but he remembers when he slips his skates on. Love for the ice. He remembers when he spins under the lights. Love for an angel.

 

The first time Victor falls in love with Yuuri, he is dancing. He’s ridiculous and drunk, clumsy and surefooted all at once. Most of all he’s cute and Victor is having fun. Victor loves the ice, but he so rarely has fun on it anymore.

 

He had been delighted to see his little Yuri pulled into a dramatic dance-off, and he can’t help but join in. He smiles and laughs in a way he hasn’t for longer than he can remember, and he means it too.

 

Yuuri is already down to just a shirt and underwear, the ugliest tie Victor has ever seen around his head. His pants had been abandoned around the same time Chris’ shirt had been as the other skaters readied themselves for a dance-off, striper style.

 

Face flushed and grinding into his leg, Yuuri is pressed to Victor, mumbling words in a language he can’t understand, and his name. He looks up at Victor with eyes that shine more beautifully than the stars or ice and he throws his arms around Victor’s neck.

 

Victor’s face gets hot and he inhales sharply. Chris tugs Yuuri away from Victor by the tie and then they’re dancing on a pole, champagne spewing everywhere. Victor laughs more and more, but the flush on his face never goes away.

 

The next time Yuuri falls in love with Victor, he’s by Victor’s side. He doesn’t remember what Victor was doing exactly. He could have been dancing or eating or talking or smiling. He could have been breathing. It doesn’t matter, but Yuuri can still feel his face burn hot. He can feel his heart swoop and dip just like it was the first time.

 

Victor never stops falling in love with Yuuri, not really. He adores him in every way possible, from his anxious side to his confident side. He’s new at this, at coaching and at falling in love. He tries, and he’s sure he’s failed at it more than he’s failed at anything he’s ever tried before, but he’s still having more fun than he’s ever had before.

 

Falling in love becomes as easy as breathing. Every word, every touch, every breath, they fall in love more and more, again and again. They never stop.

 

Their love is a dance, full of dips and flips.

 

Their love is two angels dancing side by side, hand clasped in the other, spinning together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE GODDAMN FLUFFIEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN I CAN'T EVEN TALK ABOUT IT HOLY SHIT


End file.
